


Piecing it Together

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jigsaw Puzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: J is for Jigsaw.Date night?
Relationships: Trolius Eiluned/Lou Masters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whidbey Changeling Alphabet Drabbles Series 1





	Piecing it Together

The border of the puzzle was coming along nicely, but Lou shook her head when Trolius pushed two more of the edge pieces her way. He had two small sections he'd managed to connect with about half a dozen pieces each, and was haphazardly poking through the rest of the box.

"You're lucky you're pretty," she grumbled.

"What?" He looked up, then followed her scowl. "You're already working on the frame. Besides," he smiled, pulled another piece from the box despite her look, and used it to connect one of his sections to her edge. "It'll all come together eventually."


End file.
